Meeting Learning Living
by onaSUMMERday
Summary: Basically its another story about Lily and James at school. Just with a whole lotta fluff that you have to love! LJ duh RLOC SBOC seventh year. Rated T for some very little language, sexual reference and a few tiny scenes here and there! ENJOY!
1. SATURDAY AFTERNOON CASUALTIES

**Meeting Learning Living**

Summary: Basically its another story about Lily and James at school. Just with a whole lotta fluff that you have to love! L/J (duh) RL/OC SB/OC seventh year. Rated T for some (very little) language, sexual reference and a few tiny scenes here and there! ENJOY!

Okay, I'm also not making Lily and James head boy and girl, because if I did the story wouldn't work out as well….

DISCLAIMOR: okay I obviously don't own anything you recognize, but enjoy my story….

**CHAPTER ONE: SATURDAY AFTERNOON CASUALTIES **

Lily's long red hair was being blown all around her face from the fresh autumn wind. She was sitting atop an old partially broken down stone wall that now only stood to be three feet off the ground at its highest point. Next to her was her utmost best friend in the world Charlotte Canderson. Charlotte hair curved beautifully around her smooth face, her hair itself was a clean black, and it matched her perfectly clear white skin and blue eyes fantastically. Lily herself had gorgeous red hair flowing down to her hips, and it swayed with her body when she walked. One of Lily's most memorable features would be her striking emerald green eyes and all the emotions they could hold.

The two girls were accompanied by the rest of the Gryffindor 7th year girls. Their names were Anna Amminette, Shelly Sonders, and Isabel Isacc. Anna was pale and had platinum blond hair with soft blue eyes, while Isabel was tanned and had deep and textured brown hair with burgundy lowlights and brown eyes speckled with gold, Shelly had curly light brown hair down to her shoulder with blond highlight and light brown eyes. (A/N there is a semi-important message at the end of this chapter that will make reading this a bit easier so please read my note at the end before you go to the next chapter)

Unlike most houses the girls in the 7th year all got along despite their differences. The girls had all been through tragedies and romances; they had all shared high times and low times. They had become a family a way from home over the years. There was no backstabbing in their group, and it was impossible to get them to turn on each other completely. They all knew so much about each other, and they all cared so much about each other. The only group of people in Hogwarts closer then the Gryffindor girl would be the Marauders.

The Marauders themselves were a strong group. It was made up of four Gryffindor boys; Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius Black was quite the looker of the group. His sleek black hair came down long and straight on his head just ending halfway down his eyes and he kept it on a slant. His had mysterious blue eyes that girls craved and a body of a god, his smooth talking skills didn't hurt either.

James was slightly shorter than Sirius and had messey brown hair that did what it wanted, it always looked like he had just flown laps and hadn't gotten around to brushing it yet. But his warm chocolate brown eyes were what lured ladies in, he, like Sirius, had a fabulous body and was very much an entertainer.

Remus was just a bit shorter than James, he himself had sandy hair that always looked just a bit muffled, not at all like James' though. He had hazel eyes and also a nice body, just a little less muscular then Sirius. He was the sweetheart who would make the perfect first boyfriend; the only problem was that he wouldn't take just any girl. In fact he hadn't had an official girlfriend yet, simply girls that liked him an awful lot so he would talk to them and hang out with them, he was also known to be rather shy when it came to talking about himself.

Now lastly there is Peter, he isn't much like the other boys; he was a good four inches shorter and was a bit on the chubby side. He had blond hair and watery blue eyes, he very much resembled a smaller child but he was still _'brothers' _with Sirius, James, and Remus.

Currently the boys were also outside, but they were a good 50 feet away from the girls. James was lying on the ground using his elbows to prop himself up, he was staring at none other than Lily Evans herself. It is a known fact that James is infatuated by the girl and has been for years; it is also a known fact that she despises him and the ground he walks on. The only fact that isn't well known about their relationship, or lack thereof, is that James isn't only infatuated by her; he was in love with her. Sirius was sitting with his back leaning on an oak tree watching random girls walk by. Remus was next to Sirius but wasn't leaning against the tree, he was just sitting next to it. Peter was also with them, he currently was intrigued with a blade of grass that he had been bothering with for the past ten or so minutes.

At this point Sirius had gotten bored and looked over to Remus, who was reading a book. Sirius was forgetting the name, he himself wasn't into the whole 'reading thing' as he liked to call it. Now he looked over to James and that he was looking at something across the way. Sirius followed James' gaze and sighed when his own eyes met Lily Evans' form sitting with the rest of the Gryffindor girls. He felt bad for his poor friend, he was so caught up in a girl who never was going to give him a chance.

Sirius nudge Remus in the arm, immediately Remus looked up and over to Sirius. Sirius then nodded his own head towards James and Remus made the same realization Sirius had just made moments ago.

"Maybe we should go inside now, the wind is kinda getting old," Remus said hoping to break his friends gaze. James only let out a note of recognition that he had heard his friend speak.

Sirius and Remus got up and Peter followed suit, dropping the blade of grass.

"Prongs, mate, are you coming or what?" Sirius said, you could hear the smile in his voice and he walked over and tapped James with his foot.

"Huh? Oh yea, sorry I'm coming," James managed to get out; he jumped up and brushed his robes off.

The boys started back to the castle as evening approached. The walk was an unusually quite one and when they got to the door James looked back, stealing one more look at the girl was occupies his sleep every night, the girl who could take all of his attention up by merely waking into a room. It was a quick glance and he figured his friends hadn't seen, but of course they had, they always do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile over with the girls, after the boys had gone inside of course, a conversation was just getting started.

"He was watching you again," Anna said quietly, they all knew what she was talking about.

"I don't know why, it makes me so mad that he tries so hard to make it look like he actually likes me. It's so obvious that he's bored and he's playing a stupid game. He's nothing more than an immature little kid in a 17 year old's body," Lily said, not wanting to talk about _him_ and any of his good qualities.

"A very nice 17 year old's body though," Isabel thought out loud with a smile. The girl laughed at this, they were accustomed to Isabel's 'young' perspective. Isabel was not a slut but she loved guys, she loved flirting with guys watching girls, and making out with guys. She wasn't a fan of sex but she knew if she ever finds the right guy she let him have her.

"Either way he's being stupid about this whole thing," Lily said shifting her weight from her right side to her left.

"Ya know Lily there is a chance he really does like you, and he's proven to be loyal and dedicated," Charlotte brought up

"Well he's also proven to be a real ass," Lily said under her breathe.

"Language missy miss!" Shelly scolded but in a way only a friend would.

"I'm hungry, how about we continue this conversation on our way to the Grand Hall," Anna suggested.

"Aren't you always hungry?" Charlotte said and started laughing

"Yes, its amazing how much you eat and then how small your waist is," Isable remarked also giggling. It was true Anna was so very thin, and yet she had small and beautiful curves. All the girls had fabulous figures in fact, but none of the could out eat Anna. Most people weren't actually aware of Anna's eating capability.

The girls got up and made there way to dinner, giggling and talking the entire way there.

And that was it, just another mid-autumn afternoon come and gone before they knew it.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

AUTHOR NOTES AND SUCH

Okay so chapter one is done, there really is no plot in it but I needed to explain the characters.

Also through out the book last names will be used so to make it easy to follow I made the last name and the first names of the character I have created start with the same letter.

**C**harlotte **C**anderson

**A**nna **A**mminette

**S**helly **S**onders

**I**sabel **I**sacc

Okay? I figured I'd make it easy…..so yea review please!!!


	2. THE ARROGANT SLIMEBALL AND THE RESPECTFU

**Meeting Learning Living**

Summary: Basically its another story about Lily and James at school. Just with a whole lotta fluff that you have to love! L/J (duh) RL/OC SB/OC seventh year. Rated T for some (very little) language, sexual reference and a few tiny scenes here and there! ENJOY!

Well I guess this is chapter two…

DISCLAIMOR: okay I obviously don't own anything you recognize, but enjoy my story….

**CHAPTER TWO: THE ARROGANT SLIMEBALL AND THE RESPECTFUL BRAIN**

So the girls now had found there way to their table and were sitting and eating. Well they were actually eating along side of talking about there plans for the next week. Seeing how it was now October 10th the girls were slowly getting ready to adjust for the winter.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you guys," Anna started, "this weekend is going to be a surprise Hogsmead weekend."

"Um, and how do you know that?" Shelly inquired, not that she didn't believe her friend, it was just that she wasn't sure how Anna could have known that seeing as it was a _secret_.

"Oh, well Remus told me back on Thursday I believe it was," Anna explained. Charlotte and Shelly exchanged looks.

"And when on Thursday did you get the time to run off with Remus?" Charlotte asked with a smile.

"I didn't _run off _with him, when I went down to the library to grab the book for my Transfiguration essay I ran into him and 'cause he's really good with the subject I asked him for help. And when we were done he walked me up to the common room and we were just chatting and it slipped," Anna explained.

"Well how did he know?" Lily said also smiling at her friend's naïve-ness.

"Oh well he was in Dumbledore's office when Professor McGonagall was discussing it with-," Anna started but was interrupted by Isabel's outburst.

"So did you say yes?" Isabel said really fast obviously not caring about the circumstances of how Anna knew about it.

"'Did I say yes' to what?" Anna blinked confused.

"To him asking you of course!" Isabel replied really wanting to know.

"He didn't ask me to go with him," Anna tried to explain.

"But he wouldn't have told only you if he didn't want to go with you," Charlotte cut in.

"We just needed something to talk about so he supplied a subject. It's no big deal," Anna said defending both herself and Remus.

"Anna, hunn, we all know that you _secretly _are in love with Remus and we all know he's in love with you. I think you should go with him," Shelly said.

"We **all** think you should get together with him," Isabel added.

"Well we all think that Lily should give James a chance but she's not doing that either," Anna brought up. Lily's ears perked up at the mention of herself and James.

"Potter and I are very different from you and Remus," Lily said quickly, but when she was given a doubting look from Anna and from the rest of the group she explained, "Potter is an arrogant slime ball, Remus is respectful and smart, plus it's obvious Remus actually likes you."

"James isn't horrible," Charlotte said, quick to defend James so that this conversation wouldn't wither away into another 'Potter is a prat' rant.

"Oh please, don't bother defending him, he's a bully to anyone who he feels is 'less than' himself," Lily huffed.

"Fine then Lily, I'll make a deal with you, I'll go out with Remus when you go out with James," Anna stated looking at Lily.

"What? No! I'm not agreeing to that," Lily said quickly.

"Fine then I won't get together with Remus ever," Anna retorted.

"That's stupid. You and Remus are perfect for each other and you can't base your relationship with him off of what I do, or don't do, with Potter," Lily tried to reason.

"Well that's your opinion, not mine," Anna said shrugging her shoulders and taking another sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Fine it's a deal," Lily agreed. The group was incredibly shocked at this. Lily Evans had agreed to /somewhat/ have a relationship with James Potter, the boy who she had claimed to hate for the past seven years of her life.

"Seriously?" Charlotte was the first to say something

"I guess so," Lily replied and now it was her turn to shrug. 'Besides' Lily thought to herself 'Anna likes Remus and Remus likes Anna and if he asks something there's no way she'd say 'no' to him. So I won't have to do anything with Potter but I'll also have some time where my friends aren't bugging me to give him a chance.'

"Well, now that that's cleared up whatcha guys wanna do?" Shelly asked trying to start a new conversation seeing as their old one was dieing if not already dead.

"Um I dunno, let's go back to our room and figure something out when we get there, just 'cause its more comfortable up there," Charlotte suggested.

The other girls agreed and as a group they gathered up their few belongings and stood up to leave.

The marauders of course noticed them leaving and because they hadn't really bothered the girls yet that day, or so they felt, they decided to have a quick chat with the girls.

"Oy! Issac!" Sirius called across the table. Isable looked over her shoulders to see who called, even through the voice of the caller was unmistakable.

"What Black?" Isabel said sounding exasperated with him, but truthfully she didn't mind him and she always referred to him as 'Sirius' even though she always said 'Black' to his face.

Sirius had started walking down to where the girls were now standing and James, Remus, and Peter were following a few feet behind.

When Sirius got to the girls he slung his arm lazily around Isabel's shoulder.

"What's crakin'?" Sirius said to her.

"Oh please, we are going to our room, and you need to go back and play with your little friends," Isabel replied dropping her shoulders and moving forward a tad making his arm fall off her.

But by this point the three other Marauders had reached Sirius and there was no leaving anytime soon.

"Ah yes, well I believe that, as you can see, my 'little friends' are here with me, next you," Sirius retorted slightly getting closer to her.

"I'm hurt, no hellos for dear us," James said to Remus in mock sadness.

"Yes well I believe I can see where we're not loved," Remus joked back.

"Ah, but on the contrary we all know everyone loves us, no matter how hard they try to act like they don't," Sirius turned and said to them, he was wearing his one million dollar smile as he joked with his to best friends.

"Yes because that's just what Potter needs, some food for his overly inflated ego," Lily said, she notice the giggly look on Shelly's face and the sweet small smile on Anna's as she looked over to Remus.

Remus obviously noticed Anna looking and he smiled back at her, neither one of then said anything to each other.

"Aw Lils, you've hurt me again. Why must you force yourself to cage up your feelings?" James said slowly his voice getting louder. Then he got up on a chair and grabbed Lily by her waist and stuck her on the chair next to him, he then got down on his knee (still on the chair though) and as if they were in a play he announced, loud enough for everyone to hear,

"Oh my dearest Lily flower! Come sail away with me and let my treasures be yours and your treasures be mine! Come and confess your love for me the way I do for you, let us make our vows and recite them for all heavens to hear!" James finished and had his lopsided grin on his face, many people were laughing at the site of them, they all knew it was a joke and it was true, James was a funny guy, Lily just didn't appreciate him the way he wished she would.

"Potter you are such an arrogant prat! Go bother someone else!" Lily shouted at him, "C'mon girls, let's go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The girls were back in their room now. Isabel was painting Shelly's toes and they were sitting on dresser that the girls kept cleared off so that they could use the dresser top for doing such activities.

Lily and Charlotte was laying with their backs on Charlotte's bed but with Lily's feet at Charlotte's head and Charlotte's feet at Lily's head. Anna was lying on the floor with a damp towel over just her eyes, as she did every night because the moisture kept the skin around her eyes from darkening (A/N yes that does actually work).

The girls were silent; the only noise coming from the once broken radio Lily had charmed to play any song/c.d. when someone commanded it to and if it wasn't given a sing to play it would randomly select one, so that it would work in school. Currently it was playing 'It's Still Rock and Roll to Me' by Billy Joel (A/N my favorite song in the world….well on of them and yes I'm 100 aware Billy Joel had not sung the song until 1980 but it'll be explained later.)

"I cannot believe Potter," Lily said breaking the girl's silence; Lily had been sitting there replaying the day's earlier events in her head. Charlotte had been experiencing some very random thoughts, Anna was taking deep "cleansing" breathes and relaxing but was occasionally having a thought about Remus, Shelly and Isabel had been focusing on the toe nails, color names, and that sort of thing.

"Lily we all know that as flustered as you may have been at the time, thinking about it you know you think its funny," Charlotte pointed out, the scene from the Great Hal all filled their minds.

"Funny or not he shouldn't have even said anything, he has no right," Lily said all huffy.

"He has freedom to say what he wants," Charlotte stated.

"Well he doesn't have to be such an ass about it," Lily said, Charlotte smiled to herself and shut her eyes.

"Time?" Anna asked

"8:40" Isabel supplied.

"Okay, I'm done," Anna said getting up, she always did her "eye skin treatment" for 10 minutes, "Oh I love this song, I can't wait til' he sings it, we're all going to that concert."

"Oh that's so true," Shelly said.

"How many years 'til the song comes out?" Isabel asked.

"Umm, four-ish years maybe five," Anna responded.

"Oh that's five years to long!" Charlotte said closing her eyes, the girls laughed for a bit.

"So, we never figured out any plans for this weekend," Isabel reminded the group.

"Oh yea, what's this weekends date? The 17th and 18th?" Lily asked.

"Yep, three weeks until Halloween!" Shelly exclaimed.

"We should do something special, 'cause we know the teachers aren't going to plan a party or anything, they never do," Charlotte said.

"Yea, that and this is our last year at Hogwarts," Lily pointed out.

"Whoa, it feels like we just started, it can't be over so soon," Shelly said.

"Don't worry about it you still have a whole year of work ahead of you missy miss," Isabel pointed out to her laughing.

"We could have a Gryffindor house 'Truth or Dare' for Halloween, except Halloween is Sunday so we'd have to do it Saturday night," Anna said.

"Oh I like that idea!" Isabel sat straight up, "But maybe we'll make it only 6th and 7th years 'cause it wouldn't be as interesting with the "younger" students."

The girls shared a laugh again.

"We should make up "invitations" and owl them to the 6th and 7th years in Gryffindor," Shelly added.

"This is going to be fun," Isabel said.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

AUTHOR NOTES AND STUFF

Well there's chapter two

oh! I did the math about when the song is coming out and such basing the facts that Lily dies when she's 23 and that she was currently 18.

REVIEWS WOULD REALLY BE LIKED


	3. HIS COAT

**Meeting Learning Living**

Summary: Basically its another story about Lily and James at school. Just with a whole lotta fluff that you have to love! L/J (duh) RL/OC SB/OC seventh year. Rated T for some (very little) language, sexual reference and a few tiny scenes here and there! ENJOY!

Well I guess this is chapter three…

DISCLAIMOR: okay I obviously don't own anything you recognize, but enjoy my story….

**CHAPTER THREE: HIS COAT**

The girls had eventually all made it to their beds the previous night. It was now 7:00 on Sunday morning and Lily was the first of the group to wake up. She usually was the first one up though. So she got up brushed her teeth and taken a shower, when she came out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her body and walked back into the room.

Lily decided to just get dressed for the day, she pulled out a pair of jordache jeans and a brown tank that matched very nicely. (A/N remember they are in the late 70s so they won't be wearing what we wear and it drives me nuts when people forget that, at the end of the chapter there are links to pictures of the clothing they wear) She slide on a pair of brown shoes to wear with her outfit and then looked at herself in the mirror. She used magic to quickly do her make-up and hair and then she added some jewelry then she turned out the door and went to sit on a common room couch.

She sat down and was studying her nails when someone said to her,

"So are you gonna just sit there and ignore me?"

Lily jumped at the sound of someone else being there. She looked up quickly and found a pair of hazel eyes looking at her.

"I- I didn't see you there, I didn't think anyone else was down here actually," Lily said. 'Okay this is weird, why isn't he acting like a jackass?'

"Oh, well I didn't mean to scare you I-" James started to say.

"I wouldn't say you scared me, more like startled," Lily corrected.

"Okay… well, um, do you wanna go and get some breakfast with me or something?" he asked. Lily was shocked, he almost sounded nervous 'Potter, nervous? Please that'll be the day' Lily thought to herself.

But Lily herself was hungry and the offer wasn't completely rotten so she said yes.

James stood up and held his hand out to Lily, who took it, but didn't use it as a way to help herself up. She showed she was polite but not dependant.

They walked a bit in silence. James was obviously very nervous. He had been crazy about Lily for about ever, and now that she was letting him near her he had no clue what to say.

Lily on the other hand hadn't noticed James' little problem. She had the song 'Friday I'm in Love' by The Cure stuck in her head; before she knew it she was humming it.

But of course she only heard this song because of the charmed radio, so not only would James not recognize it because it is a muggle song, he wouldn't have recognized it because it won't be recorded until 1992. Quite some time in the future.

"What song is that?" James asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"What song?" Lily asked confused.

"The one you were just humming…" James said also a tad confused, she obviously also hadn't realized she was humming.

"Um…," Lily racked her head and the only song she had had stuck in her head that morning was 'Friday I'm in Love', "How did it go?"

James hummed two or so lines and yep, it was undeniably 'Friday I'm in Love'. Lily very quickly thought of how to explain it.

"Well first off it's a muggle song, but it won't be recorded until 1992." She started explaining.

"If it won't be recorded until 1992 how do you know it?" He inquired.

"I know everything Mr. Potter," Lily said with mock seduction.

"Everything, Miss Evans?" James returned.

"I believe that's what I said," Lily said still in her "seduction" voice, she jokingly wrapped her arm around his.

"Well, Miss Evans, if you know everything what am I going to do next?" James teased her.

"I cannot tell you, you wouldn't know how to handle the truth," Lily replied, then they just started laughing. When the stopped Lily's arms were loosely crossed and James' were shoved in his pockets. 'Wow' he thought to himself 'she has the most amazing laugh in the world.'

The two were now at the Grand Hall entrance, James, being the _gentleman_ that he was, opened the door for Lily and let her walk in completely before closing the door.

They were soon sitting at the table and Lily had began to butter some toast, James was thinking about their previous conversation hoping for there to be some clue in there that would give him something to discuss with her. And then it hit him!

"Okay, so you never really told me how you know the song," James said hoping to get a real answer. Lily smiled to herself and looked up at James, she knew her friends wouldn't appreciate it if she told him, plus the girls weren't 100 sure if it was aloud in school.

"I just do," was her simple response.

"Oh c'mon it's not like its illegal or something," he said laughing.

"Maybe some other time," she said smiling, "aren't you gonna eat?"

"Oh, uh, yea, I forgot…" he said trailing off.

"I'm sure," she said still smiling. Lily was very confused though 'why is he acting normal? Oh my goodness! Do I like him now? No, I can't I hate him, he's arrogant and conceited, and, and, and, well I dunno but I defiantly don't like him,' she thought to herself. She looked up at James; he was now eating scrambled eggs and sloshing his pumpkin juice around in his cup.

When they were finished James looked up and said to her,

"Do you wanna go for a walk or something? I mean it's a little warm still and its still rather early for people to be waking up."

"Oh, um yea, that'd be fun," she said, plus she knew her alternative to walking with him would be sitting alone somewhere.

The two once again got up and made their way to the school doors, they had decided to walk around the Quidditch Field, but once they got outside the cold air hit Lily and she jumped.

"Oh my goodness its cold!" she exclaimed.

"Yea I defiantly did not think it would be this cold," James added, "here you can wear my jacket."

James took his jacket off and held it out for her. As she slipped it on she was immediately warm, partially because the wind was no longer hitting her bare arms, but because it was warm from his body heat. The jacket was the Gryffindor Quidditch team jacket, normally the teams didn't do the whole jacket thing but James was the captain and Sirius decided because other schools do it they should to, and James being his best friend agreed to it.

James was now only jeans and a t shirt that probably had no real meaning. If he was cold he didn't show it, but he seemed rather happy.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said

"Umm, I guess," Lily responded, almost nervous about what he might say.

"Why don't you and your friends ever come to Quidditch games?" James asked.

"I dunno, we aren't Quidditch people I guess," Lily said, "why?"

"No reason I was just wondering," James said, but he knew why he asked, he wanted to know if it was because she didn't want to have to see him anymore than she had to.

"Well what brought up the question?" Lily said, she was curious about why he would bring it up, in her opinion the sport itself wasn't all that important.

"Nothing really, it was just cause we are in he Quidditch Field and it was something to talk about," James replied. A gust of wind blew and they both shivered.

"Maybe we should go back inside its getting rather cold," James said.

"Yea," Lily said, they turned back and went inside.

Once they got into the castle their body temperatures went up a good 5 degrees.

"Oi! Prongs where are you?" they could here Sirius shouting a few halls away.

"Oh, um I gotta go I'll catcha later," James said to her, he did he little mini-jog down to the end of the hall and shouted.

"Padfoot cool it I'm coming!" before he turned the corner he looked back and smiled at Lily, she smiled back and in an instant he was gone.

Lily decided it best for her to go back to her room and see who had woken up; she put her hands in the jacket's pocket and walked to the common room.

When she got inside the common room there were kids scattered everywhere with there friends, the particular group of people she was looking for was not there, so she went further up into the room.

When she opened the door they were all there, they were spread out on the beds and chairs. Charlotte was sitting on her bed with a blanket wrapped around herself, Isabel was on one of five bean bag chairs that they girls had bought for themselves two summers ago, Shelly was also on one and Anna was laying across the dresser. (A/N for those of you wondering how they get themselves across the dress its one of the long and thin ones, me and my friends do it all the time)

"Lily! There you are, were have you been?" Charlotte inquired, you could tell that she was worried for her friend by her voice, but she also was wearing her smile.

"Oh I woke up early and went for a walk," Lily said, it wasn't exactly a lie, she figured her friends needed to know everything that happened.

"With James?" Isabel said, it was a question but they all knew the answer, even if Lily was going to deny it.

"No, I dunno where you'd get that idea," Lily said acting as if her friend was ridiculous.

"Oh really, then why are you wearing his jacket?" Shelly said with a smile.

"Huh? Oh," Lily started, she had forgotten that the jacket was James', "Well I ran into him for like a second…" Lily said as she went and laid on the floor next to the dresser.

"And he just happened to give you his jacket during that small second you were together?" Charlotte said smiling at the soon to be flustered Lily.

"Well maybe I was with him for a more than a few minutes…" Lily responded

"And why exactly did he give you his coat?" Anna said propping herself up on her elbows and looking down at Lily.

"Well we went outside for a bit and it was cold, but Sirius called for him and he left before I could give it back…" Lily said

"Aww that's so _sweet_ of him," Isabel said, "and completely not _arrogant _or _selfish_."

The girls laughed for a while and even Lily smiled.

"We need to talk about Halloween and hat stuff still," Shelly reminded the group after a few moments.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

AUTHOR NOTES AND STUFF

Okay I'm on a roll with this story but my review box is looking kinda empty at the moment…so I'm not sure how well liked the story is and I'm thinking I might wait until I get a review to stick up a new chapter… but that's only if the reviews keep coming in like this…

Okay that's really it..umm thanks to the people who have reviewed…..

3


	4. HALLOWEEN PLANS AND LATE NIGHTS

**Meeting Learning Living**

Summary: Basically its another story about Lily and James at school. Just with a whole lotta fluff that you have to love! L/J (duh) RL/OC SB/OC seventh year. Rated T for some (very little) language, sexual reference and a few tiny scenes here and there! ENJOY!

I AM SOOOO SORRY….I haven't updated this story in about forever… you have no idea how much has been happening… and I promise I'll make this one long…

DISCLAIMER: um I figured that since I've had the same disclaimer since the beginning I should change it…and umm well I don't own what you recognize from Jo's writing.

**CHAPTER FOUR: HALLOWEEN PLANS AND LATE NIGHTS**

The girls were all sitting in a circle now, each of them on a bean-bag chair. They were all ready to talk about their Halloween plans; Lily had a note pad and was supposed to write down anything that needed to be since she had the best hand writing. (AN anything written **like this **would be the things that Lily is writing down)

"Okay, so we have all decided on only 6th and 7th allowed, correct?" Shelly said making sure it was clear.

**1. 6th and 7th years only**

"Yep, ok so we're mailing out invites but we are going to hold this where? Remember we can't use the common room," Charlotte said.

**2. Mail out invites**

"Well, maybe we could get a teacher to loan us the room for the night," Anna suggested.

"That's a good idea! But which teacher? And whoever asks needs to be responsible and polite," Isabel said.

**3. Ask a teacher for a room**

Lily looked up from the note pad. 'Why are they looking at me?' she thought to herself.

"What?" Lily asked, kind of nervously.

"Oh Merlin…" Isabel under her breath but smiling.

"Uh hello Lily, we want you to ask," Charlotte said

"Oh, why me?" Lily said still a little confused.

"Because you're responsible and teachers like you, duh!" Shelly said almost laughing.

"Anna's responsible…" Lily said trailing off.

"Well teachers like you best, please Lily, all you have to do is ask," Isabel said looking to her. Lily looked at each of her friends.

"Fine, I'll do it," Lily gave in.

"Good, so we know who, how and where, and we decided Saturday night instead of Sunday, yes?" Anna confirmed.

"Yeppers, um what else do we need?" Shelly asked.

**4. Saturday night NOT Sunday**

"Well when it comes time to have it we'll need the food and decorations," Lily pointed out.

"Oh that's right. Um I don't think we'll need too many decorations, maybe we'll color the chairs and drinks or something, and food, we're best to just get snacks from the kitchens, the house elves love to give us food," Isabel replied

**5. Food from kitchens.**

"Okay, what are we gonna do about the whole alcohol thing? I mean the Marauders are gonna be there, they always bring forms of alcohol to parties with them," Anna brought up.

"Ugh, the Marauders are such pains in the ass," Lily commented.

"Oh be nice," Charlotte scolded once again in a friendly way.

"Maybe we should just ask them not to," Anna suggested, Isabel started laughing.

"Whoa, what is wrong with you Anna?" Isabel managed to get out in between laughs, "Like asking them nicely is really gonna change their minds."

"Okay well what do you suggest?" Anna turned to Isabel.

"Well, maybe, if Lily would FINALLY cooperate, she could 'seduce' James into being a good boy," Isabel said with a smile very similar to one that Sirius Black would wear, "And the band of merry morons would follow suit."

"Hah, although that is true, Lily would never do anything like that," Charlotte said.

"I can't believe you even thought up that idea!" Lily said after a moment of shock.

"Well c'mon it would totally work. Everyone knows you could easily get _anything_ from him," Isabel said smiling.

"It's true," Shelly confirmed.

"Well I'm not one of those girls who will use a guy, thank you very much!" Lily defended.

"Amen to that," Charlotte commented.

"Same here," Anna agreed holding up her hand, and they high-fived each other.

"Okay girls let's focus," Shelly said stretching her back.

"Um, yea, what else do we have to do? I think we should have everything down," Anna replied.

"Good cause I'm _starving_," Lily said lying back onto the floor.

"Yea well maybe it has something to do with all the food your body requires," Charlotte said smiling.

"Yea, it is kinda weird how much you eat in a day," Shelly commented.

"Not to mention how unfair it is that you ever get any fatter," Isabel said frowning while inspecting her nails.

"I can't help it… I'm a natural eater," Lily defended herself. The girls got up and made their way down the stairs into the common room, they were in their usually pack. The girls were in a group tight together, not in lines, they were all equally close to each other.

Down in the common room there were groups of kids everywhere. Apparently no one had anything to do that Saturday night. The girls smiled and waved at the groups they recognized, which were quite a few, the girls were rather popular… They didn't stop to chat with anyone though because they were all afraid about having Lily explode from hunger.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The boys were in their dorm. They were sprawled out on the floor with parchment in front of them.

Sirius sighed, indicating he was bored, Remus was fiddling with the carpet, James was thinking about Lily, and Peter was inspecting his quill. (A/N I'm going to put Peter in this story, just because it makes sense to have him, because they wouldn't have made him their secret keeper if he was a good friend)

"Gents, this isn't right. We are the most popular guys in school, it is Saturday night, and we are sitting on the floor doing absolutely nothing," Sirius finally said.

"Merlin I know, this isn't right… We need to do something…" James said.

"There is **nothing** to do though!" Sirius cried out.

"UGH!" James let out, falling over onto his back, he had defiantly given up for the night.

The boys never had any success on finding something to do that Saturday night.

- - - - - - - - -

The girls however did find _something_ to do that night.

Once they got down to the kitchen and got some food they made their way to the library. They walked down the halls quietly but still talking and giggling. Lily and Charlotte were discussing more of the odd antics is Professor Trelawny, while Isabel, Shelly, and Anna were arguing about which type of guy is hotter, muggle or wizard?

The girls occasionally did this. **This** was taking food from the kitchen and smuggling it into the library. No one was ever in the library this late. It was now 11:20, the girls didn't really do the whole "sleep at night" thing, they slept whenever, and since they were always together their bodies all started to function at the same pace, well except when it comes to eating habits. The girls crept into the library and sat way in the back. Filch never caught them, he takes the same route every weekend night, close the doors that lead out of the building, and he never walked all the way into the library he walks in, looks down every row of shelves and turns and leaves.

"So, what's new, people?" Isabel asked while slouching on the wall to get comfortable.

"Nothing here, unless Lily has _finally_ given into James," Shelly said inspecting her nails.

"Excuse me?" Lily said looking over at Shelly,

"Oh I know! When is that girl gonna get a clue? She is so obviously in love with him," Charlotte said, purposely acting like she didn't see or hear Lily.

"I very much agree, I mean she talks about him so much! It's crazy," Anna said playing along

"Okay guys I get it, you're not funny," Lily said crossing her arms.

"Oh! Lily! I didn't even see you there, how are you tonight darling?" Charlotte said smiling.

"Me? Oh I'm just peachy, although I am considering murdering my so-called best friends," Lily responded smiling back at her friend.

"Lily! Hasn't anyone ever told you violence isn't the answer?" Anna said in mock-fear.

"Yes, but I believe in exceptions," Lily said looking over at Anna.

The girls started laughing.

"Shh!" Anna said quickly, the girls stopped laughing and listened closely, they heard footsteps and the clanking that could only come from an old rusted lantern.

"Oi you kids, you'd better get out 'er" an old raspy voice called.

"Flich…" Isabel said with a grossed out look on her face.

"Don't make me come in there I'm going ta' get you anyways," Flich continued.

Charlotte made a doubtful face and rolled her eyes, the girls obviously didn't give Flich much credit, and they didn't take him very seriously, he hardly ever catches them, and when he does it is because they were way out in the open or one of them was drunk.

The clanking started again but it was getting louder, he was in the front corner opposite of them. They all stayed perfectly still. He came down the row of the shelves and was now on the same side of the library as the girls. They were holding their breaths now, he came halfway through the library towards them, and lifted his lantern high above his head so that he could see further. The light did not touch the girls however and Filch did not see them. He was getting old and was too lazy to walk the whole way down so he turned and left, deciding that there was no one there. There was rumor of his retirement, his joints were old and would hurt to move, so he wasn't able to run like he used to, but Dumbledore wouldn't fire him until he was sure Filch had some way of getting money.

That matter none to the girls, as they all let out their breaths the second he left, then they all broke out giggling.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

AUTHOR NOTES AND STUFF

Okay I am apologizing again, I cannot begin to tell you how busy I have been but I promise to start updating regularly.

Please review


End file.
